Planet Hulk: Reign of the Green King
by gammaxmen80
Summary: What if Planet Hulk didn't end tragically? What if the explosion at the end never happened? What if the Hulk didn't leave for Earth? What if World War Hulk didn't happen? This is the story of the Hulk's reign as the Green King on the Planet Sakaar. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this story. The story is mine. All characters belong to Marvel Comics. Though I can pretty much say one thing: Joe Quesada is a colossal dick.

**Planet Hulk: Reign of the Green King**

Summary:

When Doctor Robert Bruce Banner was caught in the nuclear explosion of his own gamma ray bomb, he never foresaw what life would be like for him.

For the first time, he became the creature called the incredible Hulk.

Since then, his life had been one on the constant run. From the authorities, from himself, and from the Hulk.

His transformations and rage had brought him into confrontations with heroes and villains, and caused a lot of damage in doing so to property. He endangered and injured many lives.

For years, he was a constant threat to the world.

Finally, a group of heroes he thought he considered friends decided that the best way to ensure the world's safety and ending his threat was to send him into outer space.

He reached a planet called Sakaar.

There, he became a slave, then a rebel, then a hero, and finally a king.

There, he found friends. Friends such as Miek the Unhived, an insectoid with a secret hatred for life and a never-ending hunger for vengeance.

Korg, a rock-skinned Kronan who first visited Earth with his brothers and came into conflict with the living God of Thunder…Thor.

No-Name, a Brood, freed from the hive-mind of her race, and her bestial instincts.

Elloe Kaifi, former high-born, now ally to these who resisted a tyrannical king.

And Caiera.

Caiera the Oldstrong who was the Red King's lieutenant, the Hulk's enemy…and now the Green King's queen and wife.

They battled for freedom on Sakaar.

They defeated the Red King, and made peace.

Only to have it all end so horribly.

The ship that sent the Hulk to Sakaar exploded, taking a million people with it.

A ship that was sabotaged…by Red King loyalists…while Miek watched, driven by his hatred.

The Hulk mistakenly blamed the humans for these deaths. He returned home and sought revenge on them.

But what if the ship didn't explode?

What if the reign of the Green King didn't come to an end?

This is the story of the Green Scar.

The Eye of Anger.

The World Breaker.

Harkanon.

Haarg.

Holku.

Hulk.

And how he ruled his home.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this story. The story is mine. All characters belong to Marvel Comics. Though I can pretty much say one thing: Joe Quesada is a colossal dick.

Prologue

Hiroim the Shamed was known for his quiet personality. Though he might have seemed like a very silent man, he was a very lethal. And nothing escaped his notice.

Such as now.

When he and Korg, the rock-skinned Kronan warrior, had been walking the hallway, Hiroim froze. Korg noticed this? "Hiroim? What is it?"

Just then his shadow companion sprinted down the darkened hallway. Korg had to run to catch up to him

"Something is wrong, Korg. We must hurry."

As they passed some guards in the hallway, Hiroim shouted, "Come with us! To yonder laboratory." The guards complied.

He unsheathed his sword, and kicked in the doors.

Hiroim saw a group of Imperials, or pinkies as they were sometimes called, at the ship that brought his friend, the creature known as the Hulk, the Green King, to Sakaar.

Korg was confused at the scene. To him, they looked like scientists studying the ship. "Hiroim, what…?" he trailed off before the Imperials began firing at them.

"Take cover and return fire," Hiroim shouted out an order at the guards while he dove for cover himself. Pity I do not have the ability to become stone like the lady Caiera. It surely would have come in handy.

As it was, he was more than capable of defending himself.

As was Korg, who needed no cover but his own skin. The laser blasts barely regarded as an annoyance. He charged at them like an enraged Maw beast. He swiped his arms at the nearby traitors, sending them flying

Hiroim leaped upward and rolled into a somersault, and at the last moment, spread his arms and legs, and let his weight hit the floor near the rest of the smaller Imperials. As some of them struggled to regain their balance, two of them fired at Hiroim, who, with near the speed of thought, blocked every shot with his sword, and approached them.

He made short—and permanent—work of the Imperials.

At the sight of Hiroim skewering their comrades in cold blood, the remaining Imperials dropped their weapons and raised their hands.

The battle over, the guards came out of hiding and took the saboteurs into custody.

"Place two guards here, until the Green King is informed of this. Let no one enter or exit," Hiroim ordered the captain. He saluted the shadow priest and ran off to comply.

Korg turned to Hiroim, "How did you know something was wrong?"

"Let us say, my friend, I have very good instincts," Hiroim smiled enigmatically, but frowned once again. "Yet, they tell me that this is not over. We must stay alert, for our sakes… as well as Holku and Caiera's, and perhaps for all Sakaar."

--------------------------------

Two yellowish eyes watched Hiroim and Korg exit from the hiding place.

May the bug queen take their blood! I was so close!

But Hiroim was right. This wasn't over. He would make sure his friend, Two-Hands, remember. And then, everyone would know… never stop making them pay.

Miek the Unhived gave out a clicking hiss as he disappeared into the shadows.

The beginning…


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: See First line.

_Chapter One:_

The incredible Hulk was in a very happy mood. This morning he had learned that his wife was pregnant with his child. Though a little part of him, he was big enough to admit, was afraid, because he remembered when Betty was pregnant with Banner's child.

Betty.

The Hulk loved her, but Betty chose Bruce Banner over him. When she died, he shared Banner's grief… but not his desire to die.

He was always there, whenever Banner got the idea to jump off a rooftop.

Banner eventually got over the suicidal urges and moved on.

Betty miscarried her baby… because her body couldn't handle gamma irradiated cells.

When Banner eventually learned of it, he was grief stricken.

Things were different with Caiera now.

Caiera.

Hulk smiled when he turned to look at his wife who was helping Korg lift debris onto towing hovercrafts. She sensed him looking at her, and turned to lock her green eyes with his, and a beautiful smile graced her grey features, before returning to her task.

Hulk smashed through one last wall before stopping. He made a mental note to make an appointment with the construction guys, or whatever they called them here.

Hulk smirked. If only Richards and the other A-holes could look at him now.

Back on Earth, he was a monster…on Sakaar, he was a king.

Just then, Hiroim and Korg approached him.

They also had solemn looks on their faces.

Hulk raised an eyebrow.

Hiroim nodded, "Last night, we discovered a group of loyalists in the laboratory where your ship was being kept. I do not yet know what sabotage they might have done, but I doubt it is anything good."

Korg picked up the tale, "We've posted two guards until you could be informed. We would've informed you and the queen, Greenskin, but neither of you were in your quarters."

Hulk nodded. That sounded about right. He had that talk with Caiera at dawn, when he found out that she was pregnant with his child.

"All right, I'll talk to Caiera. We'll handle it. You two best get on to the Fillians."

Hiroim and Korg both nodded agreement and turned to leave. Hulk turned to the captain of the guard, who had been helping with the cleanup. "You. Have a 24-hour guard on the lab and the loyalists till I get there. Nobody in or out."

The captain bowed, and turned to go, but stopped at Hulk's next words. "One more thing, if anything happens to these loyalists before I get to them…just like Hulk used to say back on Earth… 'Hulk smash.' Get me?"

The captain nervously nodded, and rushed off.

"You really have to stop scaring them like that, husband." Caiera's amused voice came from behind him.

Hulk had a devious smirk on his green-skinned face. "And what fun would that be?" he said as he turned to face her.

Caiera chuckled. "It is a good thing that I know that you are, how did you say it once, all bark and no bite."

Hulk laughed, "Just don't go spread that 'round, Caiera. I still got a rep to uphold."

Caiera returned the laugh, "Believe me, Holku, no one will hear it from me." Her expression turned serious, "I heard what Hiroim and Korg said."

"Yeah. I dunno what they were going to do, but Hiroim said that they were sabotaging it. I got no plans to go home. And even if I did, I'd have used that." He pointed one big green finger at the Stone Ship.

Caiera nodded, "That is true, and I am glad you do not intend to leave. I would have given you a piece of my mind if you did."

Hulk snorted, "I believe you'd do that, Cai."

Caiera cleared her throat, "What do you wish to do with the loyalists, husband?"

"We'll deal with 'em later. And I'll check the ship out, too. Right now, we got the spikes to deal with. Let's go."

The Hulk turned to walk toward where Miek and Elloe were conversing, Caiera following close.

-------------------------------------

The Brood known only as No-Name smiled, as she watched younglings, pinkies and bugs alike, played in the pool. She'd enjoyed working with children. When she was once a slave to her people's hivemind, she would have devoured these children.

Since the Red King's fall, she'd been busy helping with the children. She took to babysitting like the mother she wished she was.

She sensed Miek's approach more than heard him. She smiled, showing her mouth full of fangs, and floated to greet him.

"Hello, Miek. How was the trip?"

Miek gave out a clicking grunt. "It went well. The spikes are free, Brood. They won't come back."

The Brood could sense something else. "Is something troubling you, little Miek?"

Miek looked at her, as if realizing at last she was there, "No," he clicked, "No, no trouble. Miek fine. Just fine."

Brood watched as Miek walked to a bench and sat down.

She had the sense within her that something was not right with Miek. She shook it off. Brood, you are just like the mother you are; you worry too much.

Which brought her back to her babysitting duties.

She saw a scruffle between a pinkie and a bug about to escalate, so she floated over to prevent it, her motherly nature pushing her doubts aside.

For the moment.

-------------------------------------------

By nightfall, the people were still getting through the buzz of the essence of the spikes' victims being released.

Caiera was sitting at her new throne with her husband king, awaiting the business at hand.

Caiera was glad that they had been able to help the spikes and the people. But from what the Hulk examined in the ship, they would have lost a lot more.

Caiera smiled. It was thanks to her second, most secret husband, Bruce Banner, that they had been able to deduce the sabotage, and ensure that it would not happen again.

Caiera understood why Holku had wanted to keep Bruce secret, but she did not understand why they were constantly at odds with one another. As she had proved when they consummated their marriage, she loved both Holku and Bruce Banner equally. She could not—would not—choose one over the other. She accepted all of Holku, and all of Bruce. She would have to convince both of them that there was no need for the inner conflict between them.

The sounds of footsteps brought Caiera out of her compelation, and she glanced at her husband. His beautiful features were devoid of emotions, save controlled anger.

The guards were bringing the loyalists who tried to destroy the Crown City with their bomb.

The Imperials before the rulers were glaring at her and Holku in undisguised hatred and some of them had fear on their faces.

The one that stood out the most was the Imperial who appeared to be the leader of the group.

Holku smirked, "I know what you're thinkin', boys. That I'm stupid, an idiot. That might have been true once, but not anymore. I grew up. And I figured out the gist of what you tried to do today. You set the warp core on the ship to explode, and blow up the city, and kill a lot of innocent people… including my wife. You probably were thinkin' you could get clear if you blamed the humans on this. I got no love for 'em, but I don't like lowlifes like you punks. If you got anything to say, better do it before I pass sentence on ya."

The leader sneered, and spat at Holku's feet. Caiera's very being cried out to teach this impudent creature respect, but her husband's hand stroked her hand, calming her. She showed her gratitude and love through her eyes, as the leader continued.

"You think that with the Red King dead, things would be changed? Think again, Green Scar. The Red Sons of Sakaar will not rest until you, and your whore queen and that abomination inside her womb are all—" He choked on his next word as Holku grabbed him by the throat, and was about to snap his neck.

Caiera sprung from her throne nearly at the same time as Holku. She placed a hand on his broad shoulder. "Holku, please. Let him down. He is not worth it."

Holku was snarling at the leader, when Caiera soothed him. He turned to look at Caiera, and then back at the leader, who was out of his mind with fear, and he sighed, releasing him. The Imperial fell onto his backside.

They returned to their thrones and sat down once more.

Holku was silent, and everyone, including Caiera, waited for him to speak.

Finally, he said, "If that little punk, the Red King, was still in charge, he'd have killed you punks on the spot. Even if you didn't do anything, he'd just do it just for fun. So count your lucky stars I'm not him."

He slowly stood up, dwarfing the Imperials before him, "I'm sentencing you clowns to the dungeons for 20 years for the attempted destruction of the Crown City." He turned to the guards, "Get them outta my sight before I change my mind."

The guards quickly complied and escorted them out.

Holku sat back on his throne, as Caiera put her hand on his bicep, and smiled. "You did very well for your first kingly act, husband."

He smiled, "Glad you think so. For what they almost did, I woulda killed them on the spot."

Caiera reached over, and rested her head on his shoulder, "Yes, but that would have made you like the Red King, and as you have said, husband, you are not him. In this, at least, you are different from him. He does not know the meaning of mercy, like you do. He does not have the wisdom you do now."

Holku looked out the window, "Maybe… but I know something… this isn't over. It looks like we got a terrorist problem now. These punks woulda try anything to kill me…and you, too, since you're my wife. And we have a baby on the way now, too. I don't think even I'm strong enough to bear that."

Caiera gently turned his hand to look at her, and lightly kissed him on the lips, "With me, husband… you do not have to be. Separately, Holku, we are capable of powerful strength, but together, my love… we are unstoppable. Nothing in the universe can separate us. I will never leave you… just as you will never leave me."

Holku smiled, "You're right, Caiera. Together… we're the strongest ones there is."

Caiera stood up and stepped down the stairs, and with a seductive spark in her eyes, and a coy smile directed at her husband, walked out the door into the hallway leading to the bed quarters they shared. She could hear him following her, and her smile became wider.

Sometimes, life was good.

------------------------------------------

From the shadows, Miek watched Two-Hands following his queen, and gave out a clicking hiss.

He spread his wings and flapped away from the palace into the night.

This wasn't right, he thought. The Hulk should be planning to attack, to revenge himself on these who hurt him…and Miek.

He thought that the Hulk he remembered was coming back when he attacked the leader of that group of vermin, but was angered when the Oldstrong calmed his rage.

Rage was never meant to be calmed. It was meant to be unleashed. The Hulk was meant to never stop making them pay.

Just then, he heard a puny pinkie singing.

He floated down to listen, and again he was enraged.

The pinkie was singing to a group. "Praise be to the Green King, for his great kindness. Praise be to him who is Sakaarson to us all. He will lead us all into an age of peace."

Miek gave out a clicking snarl, and floated down into the alley near the singing pinkie.

The pinkie ended his stupid singing and the group scattered home for the night.

The pinkie was passing the darkened alley, when Miek grabbed him and dragged him into the alley.

He held the puny pinkie with all three arms, his yellow eyes glowing in the dark, drool fell from his mouth.

Just then the pinkie spoke, "You! I know who you are! You're one of the Green King's loyal companions! The… uh…the bug, Miek!" he smiled, unaware of Miek's simmering rage, "How glorious it must feel to be so close to greatness! To be near the one who freed us all, and brought peace to the world!"

It was the stupidest thing a stupid pinkie could have said… it was also the last thing he ever said in his life.

He roared in the pinkie's face, and scratched him in the same place.

He reveled in the stupid pinkie's fear. And with a roar of savage fury, opened his mouth wide and chomped on his face.

Screams faded into the night a few moments later. And Miek munched on the bloody intestines. He looked around. No witnesses. Good. He had to get rid of the body. Nobody would miss a stupid pinkie like this one. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and flew out, with the corpse hanging from Miek's feet.


End file.
